


Why Not?

by draiochtaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draiochtaa/pseuds/draiochtaa
Summary: Castiel loved Dean.Castiel loved Sam.Castiel didn't want to have to choose.Basically, it's the story of how Wincest came to be.





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a year or two so I hope this doesn't suck.  
> I had an idea for a thing so I wrote it down.  
> It was supposed to be pornier but I chickened out. I hope you enjoy it anyway, though.

Castiel loved Dean.

Castiel loved Sam.

Castiel didn't want to have to choose.

It had been that way for as long as they could remember. 

Castiel loved them so much, however, that things began to complicate themselves. 

It had started with Dean. Cas had felt a connection between them from the very beginning. The Righteous Man, whom he himself had saved from the fires of Hell. Dean, on the other hand, did not immediately return Castiel's feelings. It had taken two and a half years for Dean to admit he felt the same way. After that, they were nearly inseparable. 

And then came Sam. Or, rather, Sam left. As in, he went to Hell. Into the Cage. Cas couldn't stand seeing Dean so distraught over the loss of his brother, and immediately rescued the younger Winchester. It was then that he discovered his attraction to Sam. Not that he loved Dean any less. Both brothers had their own qualities. In some ways, they were polar opposites. In others, they were so eerily similar that they finished each other's sentences sometimes. Castiel realized that he loved them both. He couldn't choose. He didn't want to choose. 

He confided in Dean. In theory, he knew that Sam woud be much less likely to freak out over a topic like this, but Dean was his only boyfriend at the time, after all. Dean had been confused, shocked, even a little angry, but after a few days he came around. He allowed Cas to confess his feelings to Sam. Cas was happy. He had gotten what he wanted. He had both of the Winchesters, all to himself. 

On that very same day, Dean had pulled Cas aside and laid out some ground rules. He told Cas that he could have both of them, if that was what he really wanted. Just, never at the same time. Sam and Dean were brothers, after all. And brothers didn't do those things. Cas had been confused, but agreed to follow Dean's one and only rule. 

Moments later, Cas entered Sam's room with high spirits and a bright red face. He explained their situation. 

Surprisingly, Sam was eager to take him up on the offer. 

For months, things were alright. Cas quickly discovered that Sam was a little more affectionate than Dean. It wasn't uncommon for Dean to walk in on them curled up together on the couch. When this happened, Dean would roll his eyes with a fond smile and say something about how gay they looked. Then he would give Cas a kiss on the lips in greeting before settling down a short distance away from them. 

This was fine. This wasn't awkward for them. Not anymore. 

Until it was. 

Sex was an interesting part of their arrangement. Dean was much more sex-oriented than Sam, as could be expected. Sam was more of a cuddler. This didn't mean that he didn't like sex, however. Whenever Cas got him into bed, it was usually unforgettable. 

But some days, when they were both in the mood for intimacy, the brothers would fight over him. 

Nothing too intense --it never got physical-- but their passive-agressive arguments were tense and unmistakable. Cas would be curled up against Sam, as usual, and Dean would kiss him. Not just any kiss; an open-mouthed, all tongue, absolutely filthy kiss. Cas would get the hint, letting out a whimper and pulling away from Sam to acknowledge Dean's intentions. Sam thought that this was pretty rude, and one time he even said so. 

"Don't worry, Sammy, you can have him back after I'm done," Dean replied with a grin, pulling Cas into his lap. 

"Or," Sam snarked back, "you could keep it in your pants for once." 

"You jealous, Sam?" Dean retorted.

Sam didn't say a word after that. Not even when Dean pulled his shirt off right there on the couch and climbed on top of Cas with a predatory look in his eyes. Sam stood up and left the room, leaving them to it. He wouldn't put it beneath Dean to continue regardless of his little brother's presence. 

Weeks went by. The subtle arguments continued. Cas was oblivious at first, unable to figure out the reason for their hostility toward each other. Until finally, he decided to ask Sam about it. 

"Cas," Sam had started, choosing his next words very carefully. "It's nothing. We've always been competitive like that. This isn't any different." 

Cas knew better than to believe him. He may not have known very much about humanity as a whole, but he knew the Winchesters. They only acted like this when there was an underlying issue that neither of them was brave enough to acknowledge out loud. And if Cas knew anything at all about the Winchesters, it was that they would continue to ignore the problem until someone forced it out of them. 

The thing, though, was that Cas had no clue what that problem was. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about it for long. Because one day, he happened to stumble upon the answer. 

They were in Sam's room. Cas was wrapped comfortably in Sam's arms. They were watching some random show when Dean appeared in the doorway. He strolled in through the open door, closing it behind him just because, and sat down on the bed next to the couple. 

"Been lookin' for you two," he announced. "It felt too quiet out there. Thought you died again or somethin'." He said it with a smile, which hinted that he wasn't actually worried. 

"We're fine," Sam replied, a similar smile on his own face. He suppressed an annoyed groan when Cas wiggled out of his grip to welcome Dean with a kiss. 

They settled quickly, the atmosphere between them calm and peaceful for the moment. They sat up against the headboard, with Cas in the middle. Dean's arm was slung loosely over Cas' shoulder, and Sam reached over to entwine his fingers with Cas'. The angel's free hand was stroking absentmindedly through Sam's hair.

Sam and Dean were very careful not to make any kind of contact with each other, as if doing so would be the equivalent of a death sentence. Cas didn't immediately notice their hesitance, but after a while it became steadily more apparent. When Cas shifted slightly and the back of Dean's hand made contact with Sam's cheek, he jerked it away as if he had been burned. Even Sam seemed to be puzzled by this behavior, and for a moment Cas almost thought that Sam had been telling the truth when he said he didn't think that there was anything wrong. 

The silence that followed was slightly more tense than it had been only moments before. Cas continued to comb his hands through Sam's hair as they pretended to watch whatever was on television. For a moment Cas thought he was imagining things, but Dean was definitely watching Cas' hand in Sam's hair with an indeterminate expression on his face. Cas wasn't sure how to casually ask him why he was staring, so he ignored it and turned back to the television. 

Maybe half an hour had passed before Dean decided he was going to make a move. He leaned over to press a kiss onto the angel's lips. It started out innocent enough, but quickly escalated into a passionate makeout session. Sam, who had been forgotten in this endeavor, angrily switched off the television as he decided that he'd had enough.

"Damn it, Dean, do you ever think about anything other than sex?" he grumbled. 

Surprised, Dean pulled away from the kiss for a moment to look at Sam. "Since when have you cared who I fuck?" he retorted. 

"He's my boyfriend, too, Dean."

"So? You can have him when I'm done."

"You always say that."

"And I always follow through. Go read a book or somethin' and you'll have him back before you know it."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Guys!" Cas' voice startled the brothers, causing them to fall silent and look at him. "Please, don't fight. You've been taking turns with me like I'm some kind of toy. All of this back-and-forth is exhausting."

It was Dean who spoke up.

"What do you mean, 'back-and-forth?' What else did you expect? We can't just-" he cut himself off. Whether he wasn't sure what to say next or just didn't want to say it, was unclear. 

"Can't just what?" Cas inquired innocently. Dean sighed, determinedly keeping his gaze away from Sam.

"Look, it's complicated. Sam and I are brothers. It's already weird that we're sharing you like this." Dean trailed off again, and Cas decided that he simply couldn't find the right words. 

"I don't understand. Is this about when you told me that I couldn't have both of you at the same time?" Cas tried.

"You told him that?" Sam spoke up, looking pointedly at Dean. 

"Shut up for a minute, Sam," Dean snapped. Looking back at Cas, he tried his best to explain. "I want you to be happy, Cas. I really do. And I'm tryin' to make this work. And the way that it is... the way that it _needs_ to be..." he seemed to struggle here, choosing his words very carefully. "You and me are a couple, right?" (Cas nodded, though the question was rhetorical) "And you and Sam are a couple. That's the way it is. _Me_ and Sam, however..." 

"You and Sam are brothers," Cas finished matter-of-factly, having figured out exactly what was going on between his boyfriends. 

"Exactly," Dean said, sounding relieved now that Cas understood. 

"You believe that brothers cannot be romantically or sexually involved with each other. Because it's immoral," Cas elaborated bluntly. 

"Right," Dean replied, slightly uncomfortable at the fact that Cas had said it out loud. "So you get what I'm saying?" 

"Yes," Cas answered.

"Great-" 

"But I don't understand. You and Sam _do_ love each other."

The silence that followed was deafening. 

"Cas, that's a different kind of love," Dean spoke up weakly after a long while, managing a nervous grin.

"No. I can sense it. You two have feelings for each other. I've been able to tell since the day I met you." 

"Cas-" Dean tried desperately, a helpless expression on his face.

"You know, incest is not a sin. It's actually very common among most animal species. The only reason that it is frowned upon among humans is that it creates birth defects in offspring. You and Sam are both male, and therefore cannot reproduce. So what's the issue?" 

"Cas, people think it's _really_ fucked up. Not only that, but it's _illegal_." Dean was very uncomfortable now, looking anywhere but at Sam. 

"Nobody needs to know. I'm just tired of seeing you two so tense around each other. I love you both, and I want you to be happy."

"This is wrong, Cas. Sam, help me out here," Dean begged, still without actually looking at his brother.

Sam, however, remained silent. 

"Sam?" Dean repeated, finally lifting his gaze. Sam was looking down at his lap, where he was picking at his fingernails.

"Cas's got a point," he muttered without looking up. 

"What?" Dean looked as if he had finally lost his patience.

"Is it true?" Sam answered shyly. "Do you love me?" He looked up now, his expression similar to that of a scorned child. 

"Sammy..." Dean begged gently, obviously trying to avoid the question. 

"I need to know, Dean," Sam responded, adding an almost inaudible, "I wanna hear it." 

Dean glanced desperately at Cas, perhaps expecting him to laugh. To say that this was all just a joke. Cas, however, was looking back at Dean just as expectantly as Sam was. Feeling like he had officially lost his mind, Dean reached out to grab Sam's hand. 

"Fine. It's true. Happy?" When no one responded, Dean sighed and continued. "I'm not proud of it. I never asked for this to happen. But after you turned sixteen, you shot up like a weed." (Dean was smiling now) "And you started to look more like a man every day, and I... I tried not to let myself get too attached. But, I couldn't help it. And I was terrified. So, I just shoved it down and promised myself that I'd never breathe a word of it out loud... but here I am, the world's biggest pervert." He sounded disgusted with himself as he added the last part, though he let out a huff of laughter as if it was also amusing. 

"Why do you think I always followed you around everywhere?" Sam responded. "You were always there when I needed you. I looked up to you. And I loved you. A little too much." He grinned, grabbing Dean's other hand in his. 

They merely looked at each other for a moment, waiting to see who spoke up next. As it turned out, neither of them did. 

But Sam leaned in. 

Dean also leaned in, both of them very hesitant. They paused with their faces only inches apart, lips parted but eyes still open. They searched each other's faces for any signs of uncertainty. 

"If we do this," Dean muttered, sounding slightly afraid, "we can never take it back."

"I know," Sam replied, his voice just as quiet as Dean's. And with that, he closed his eyes and came closer. 

As their lips met, Dean's eyes fluttered closed. After a moment, he closed them even tighter as the tears started to well up. He brought one hand up to tangle into Sam's hair; a simple action, but one that he'd never get tired of. He deepened the kiss, feeling Sam's arms wrap around his waist. 

They continued for what could have been entire minutes before Cas gently cleared his throat. The brothers broke apart, looking disoriented as they turned to him as if they had forgotten he was there. It wouldn't have been a surprise to Castiel if they had. 

"Would you like some privacy?" he said quietly, a smile on his face. The brothers looked at each other. 

"If you don't mind," Sam agreed with a smirk, his eyes on Dean as he spoke. Cas' smile widened. 

"I'm really glad that we could work this out," he replied. "I love you."

"Love you too," Sam and Dean said in unison, causing them both to grin. 

Cas shifted forward, kissing first Sam and then Dean before he vanished with a flutter. 

Now that it was just the two of them, their lips met again with newfound passion. The next time they broke apart, they were both panting and Dean had somehow ended up in Sam's lap. 

"What now?" he asked, grinning. 

"You know exactly what," Sam replied, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Dean with the same predatory look that he'd seen in Dean's own eyes so many times before.


End file.
